Gibbs And Rule 51
by baileybeagle
Summary: Gibbs thinks about Rule 51: Sometimes You're Wrong. Could this effect everyone's lives?
1. How Ruel 51 Effects Everyone

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW RULE 51 EFFECTS...EVERYONE**

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

A couple of days ago I had been given what some people might call...a gift.

I had seen some people I had once known and learned how life could have been if I had made different choices.

So many decisions had been made and changed the lives of many people.

Since that day, I haven't been able to sleep very well.

So I tried working on my boat, but that didn't last long.

I couldn't stop Ari, that was a part of the past and I couldn't change the past.

The thing I could do was change the future of a few people...

I sat looking at the rules I had written over the years and had found...

Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong.

There was also...

'Rule 12 never date a co-worker...

Was I wrong about that one?'

Everything I was shown Abby and Tim had been happy together, but rule 12 had stopped them from being together.

After I couldn't stand it any longer, I headed to NCIS. When I got there, Tony was already in the squad room and looked like he had been there a while.

I walked passed his desk with my coffee in hand.

"He...hey, boss." Tony said and seemed surprised to see me so early.

I just sat there at my desk and started to work. It was a few hours later, when McGee walked in, Ziva was just a few minutes behind him and I figured Abby would be down in her lab.

It was time; I picked up the phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Abbs, come up to the squad room I need to talk to you all." I said getting strange looks from McGee, Tony and Ziva.

Another few minutes went by and then I heard the elevator ding. When Abby arrived, she went and leaned against McGee's desk.

Then four sets of eyes turned to me and looked confused. I noticed Abby looked worried and I had an idea what she was thinking...

'He's going to announce his retirement for good this time.'

"Rule 51." I said and they were all confused.

"What's rule 51?" Ziva asked.

"Sometimes you're wrong." I told them and they all looked at me with shocked faces.

"Wh..." Tony asked.

"I was wrong about Rule 12." I admitted, though it was hard to admit that.

"Never date a co-worker." Tony said and I nodded.

"Does that mean..." McGee began.

"That I could date, Tim?" Abby interrupted hopefully and Tim's ears turned red.

Tony looked ready to laugh, but Ziva was close enough to smack him if he did.

"Yes...but it means anyone dating has to keep it out of the NCIS building." I said trying to make myself clear.

Abby had made her way to behind McGee's desk and had her arms around him as she hugged him from behind.

I already knew they had been breaking rule twelve for years.

I had seen them play grab ass, flirt and the jokes that they had told each other was something else I hadn't missed.

The next thing I knew Abby was giving me a hug. I hadn't been paying attention when she had unwrapped herself from McGee and she had almost knocked me over.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby whispered and let me go, going back over to stand beside McGee once again.

Since I had put Rule 51,

Over Rule 12, I knew things were going to get interesting from now on.


	2. The Things That Change In A Week

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 2: THE THINGS THAT CHANGE IN A WEEK...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I looked up from my desk when I heard the elevator and was not surprised to see Abby bounding into the squad room.

Her and Tim had been acting like teenager since Gibbs told us...

_**RULE 51: SOMETIMES YOU'RE WRONG**_

"Hey, Tim, ready to go?" Abby asked as she wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Almost, I have just a few more things to do and it's kind of hard to do with you hanging on me the way you are." McGee told her.

"That's why I'm doing it." She told him and his ears went slightly red.

I looked over at Ziva who had also looked up and grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

Now I had a real reason to pick on poor, Timothy McGeek.

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

I came back from getting coffee. I saw Abby with her arms around Tim and she was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"...kind of hard to do with you hanging on me.' Tim said and after Abby said something, Tim's ears went slightly red.

"Let him get his work done, Abbs." I told her, as I sat down at my desk and she reluctantly let him go.

Over the past week since I had told them about Rule 51 and how I was wrong. Abby toward the end of the day after she was done would almost always come to the squad room and lean against Tim's desk until he was done.

Then they would leave together.

If I had never invented rule 12, they would have been together years ago. Like I said though, I couldn't change the past.

I thought back to the day I had met Shannon and she had told me her rule. Then I had started my own rules and wrote a lot of them down over the years, putting them in a box.

I sometimes pulled the box out, would look over the rules I had made and then look at the pictures.

_"Are you writing all these down?" Shannon had asked with a laugh._

They had been my girls:

Shannon, who I had met years ago

And then

Kelly, our daughter had been born.

I had broken one of my own rules and now I saw how many lives could have been different.

I realized over the years before and after my girls had been killed, I had broken:

Rule 8: Never take anything for granted

My world had been changed and been turned upside down they day they had been murdered.

Then I had shot and killed the person who had done it...

I then thought of something Mike Franks had told me just a few years ago:

The Unspoken Rule:

Do what you have to for family

By the time, he had told me that, I had already shot and killed the man responsible for Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

I finally looked up, after breaking out of my thoughts. I must have thinking for a while the squad room was empty.

Tim had finished his work, and then left with Abby. Ziva and Tony had also left. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but decided it was time to head home.

I had been sleeping a little better since I had set Rule 51 into effect. I now saw, what I had seen when I was shown, what life could have been like...

Abby and Tim were so happy. They looked as happy as I had once been, I know one day that no matter what Abby had said...

She wasn't getting married or having kids.

I know that had probably changed now.


	3. Tony Talks To Gibbs

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 3: T0NY TALKS TO GIBBS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After I finished my work, I got up and gathered my things, as Tony and Ziva did the same.

We all called good night to Gibbs, but Gibbs didn't answer us.

Abby and I were at my apartment sitting on the couch watching a movie. I had my arms around her and she just leaned against me.

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

After telling Gibbs good night, we had all started to leave. Tony suggested that the four of us go somewhere.

Abby had said, she just wanted to spend some time with, Tim.

This last week I noticed how happy they were. Tony had been picking on Tim non-stop and had earned a few head slaps.

Not only from Gibbs, but Abby as well and I had even thrown in a few myself.

In the end, Tony had gone home to his apartment or off to do whatever Tony does after work.

Then I had come home and I couldn't help, but think about what Gibbs had told us.

Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong

I never said a word to Tony and he never said a word to me, but there was something between us.

I thought back to Somalia...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Why are you here?" I had asked.**_

_**"Couldn't live without, I guess." He had replied **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

I began to think back to other times as well...

**FLASHBACK ***

**"You jeopardized you entire career, and for what?" I yelled.**

**"For you." He had told me.**

**It seemed to be such a simple answer then. **

*** END FLASHBACK**

'Had those been his ways of telling me just how much he really loved me?'

I had known sometime soon I would talk to Tony and tell him just how I felt about him.

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

I was working on my boat, something I had finally been able to get back to since talking to the team. Hearing someone on the stairs I looked up and expected it to be Tim and Abby the way I had seen them, when I had been shown what could have happened.

I knew though they were probably spending time together and had been doing that most of the week. I had watched everyday as they left together, most of the time they it to be the two of them.

Sometimes the four of them went out together. I thought since I told them about Rule 51, things might change between Tony and Ziva.

Instead of Tim and Abby though I saw it was, Tony. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Hey, boss." Tony said.

"Something on your mind?" I questioned.

"Yeah, boss. I keep remembering when Kate was part of the team, then she was killed and Ziva became part of the team. Everything has changed so much and I don't know what to think, since you told us about Rule 51." Tony replied.

"I've watched you from the day we met and the day you became an NCIS agent. The day I was shot...I saw how things could have been, with different decisions. Things have past that I can't change now, but the future can." I told him and he looked at me.

"I'm so confused. Sometimes I still see Kate at Ziva's desk, and then I look up and see Ziva." Tony told him.

"You're confused because you had feelings for Kate and now you feel like you would be betraying her memory?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a part of it. I loved Kate and then I met Ziva. I felt something different...you know how I am. I play pranks and get head slapped. I'm not sure how to be with just one women and I really love her, boss." Tony told me.

"Then tell her. What's rule 8?" I asked.

"Never take anything for granted." Tony said without thinking about it.

"That's right. You need to take a chance, Tony. Tell her or something could happen and you won't get the chance." I told him and he looked at me surprised.

"Thanks, boss." Tony said and headed back up the stairs.

I knew he would go see Ziva and wouldn't care now what time it was.


	4. A Late Night Talk

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 4: A LATE NIGHT TALK...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs and got in my car.

I started to remember several things Ziva and I had said to each other in the past...

_**FLASHBACKS ***_

_**"You jeopardized your entire career, and for what?" She had yelled at me. **_

_**"For you." I replied simply.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Then there was the time Gibbs, McGee and I had rescued her from Somalia.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Why are you here?" Ziva had asked that day in Somalia. **_

_**"Couldn't live without you, I guess." I had replied. **_

_*** End FLASHBACK**_

Then time had passed and there was a time she had come to find me in the mens room.

_**FLASHBACK TO PART OF WHAT HAPPENED ***_

_**"Yes, I noticed...but that does not matter. Just as it doesn't matter how it turned out for Michael." Ziva had said to me and I had to ask a question, I wanted an answer to for a while.**_

_**"Then what does?" I asked and it was then she had put her hand over mine.**_

_**"That you have had my back. That you have always had my back. And I was wrong...to question your motives." Ziva had told me. **_

_**"So why did you?" I asked, because I wanted to fully understand.**_

_**"I trusted my brother Ari. I trusted Michael; I couldn't afford to trust you to." She told me. **_

_**"I thought you didn't know what to say." I said finally. **_

_**"Guess I had sometime to think about...things." Ziva said. **_

_**"I'm sorry, Ziva." I had said and I was. **_

_**"No...It is I who am sorry." She said and then kissed me on the cheek. **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

I just sat there and wondered.

'Had there been more then that? Had rule 12 stopped us from being together at that time? Had I told her then and not realized it...that I loved her? Did either of us see it and had not known what to say?'

Then what Gibbs had told me a little while ago came to my mind again.

_*** "Yeah, that's a part of it. I loved Kate and then I met, Ziva. I felt something different...you know how I am. I play pranks and get head slapped. I'm not sure how to be with just one women and I really love her." I said.**_

_**"Then tell her. What is rule eight?" Gibbs asked. **_

_**"Never take anything for granted." I replied. **_

_**"That's right, you need to take a chance or something could happen and it would be to late." He had told me. **_

_**"Thanks, boss." I had said. ***_

I started to drive and then after a while I found myself in Ziva's parking lot. I knew I couldn't go another night without telling her, because something could happen and I would never get a chance.

I had been sitting here thinking for about the past twenty minutes and decided it was time to go talk to her.

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I had just taken a shower and I was getting ready to go to bed, when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the time and wondered who it would be this late. I picked up my gun and went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I set my gun down and was surprised to see...

"Tony? What are you doing here so late?" I asked; he had been the last person I wanted to see tonight.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tony said and sounded so unlike himself.

I was shocked...the man I had known for years now, something was different about the look on his face.

He was not acting like himself and I wondered what could be wrong.

The Tony DiNozzo I knew was one that:

Picked on Tim...  
>Told jokes...<br>Played pranks...  
>and acted like a juvenile.<p>

He hardly ever seemed serious about anything. I stepped back to let him in and as tired, as I was, I knew I needed to hear him out.

We sat down on my couch and at first he didn't looked at me.

"Tony, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Everything." He told me and I was confused.

"What do you...?" I started to ask.

"I talked to Gibbs an hour ago and he convinced me that I needed to talk to you..." Tony said and seemed unable to finish.

I knew he was thinking about something and wondered if it was the same thing I had been thinking about since we had been told about rule 51.

"Tony, there is something I need to talk to you about to." I said after a few minutes of silence and he looked at me.

"Let me start, all right?" He asked.

"What is this about?" I asked him.

"Everything that has happened since I met you. So much has happened since we met and I keep going back to that day in Somalia you asked me:

'Why I was there?'

Do you remember what I said?" Tony asked and I smiled at the memory, but it also confused me.

"You said, you couldn't live without me." I replied.

"It wasn't only the truth serum...it was always there, it just took the truth serum for me to say it." Tony told me and I had to make him say it. "To say what, Tony?" I asked and was surprised when he looked at me.

This was definitely not the same Tony I had known for so long, because he then took my hands in his.

"That I love you, Ziva David. I meant what I said that day when I said, 'I couldn't live without you.' When we were told that a ship you had been on had sunk and that no one had survived...I almost couldn't go on." Tony told me.

"Tony..." I said and couldn't say anything else because I was in shock.

He then got up and started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me.

"Tony, wait! You come here and you bring up Somalia! Then you bring up everything else and now you're not going to let me talk?" I asked and he turned to face me his hand on the doorknob.

"Gibbs was the one that said that I needed to tell you how I felt, before something happened and I wouldn't get a chance. I told you and I..." Tony started and couldn't seem to find the words.

I walked over to him and took his hand off the doorknob, then led him back to the couch.

"I've known a long time, Tony. I knew the way you acted: Your teasing and juvenile behavior. You always try to hide the pain and what you are really feeling, but I have always known." I told him and he looked at me.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" He said, looking at me in shock and I smiled.

"Because of two things, Tony..." I said and I almost couldn't finish.

"What two things?" Tony asked.

"I was not sure what to say and rule 12." I told him and he smiled at me.

"That's the same thing you told me in the men's room that day, 'I was not sure what to say.' I guess we both had a long time to think." He told me. "I guess we did." I said and then without warning...

He kissed me, at first, I was shocked and then I kissed him back. Then after a while, we just sat there on the couch. He had leaned back and both of us had our arms around each other. We just sat there each of us enjoying the company.

After a while, Tony said he needed to go home, so he could get some sleep.

I told him I would see him at work in the morning.

So much had changed...

First for Abby and Tim and now it was a chance for Tony and I.


	5. The Next Morning

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 5: THE NEXT MORNING...**

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

I walked into the squad room early this morning with my coffee hand and since it was a slow day. I wasn't surprised to see Abby at Tim's desk, I also realized that Tony must have taken my advise.

You could tell something had changed.

However, since I told them I was wrong about rule 12 and had broken...

Rule 6: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness.

This had been different and there is an exception to some rules...

The exception was this team.

Everything had changed and everyone seemed happier.

Well I could say the four of them were happy...but talking about myself, I don't think I could say the same thing.

I had seen...Shannon and Kelly talked to them. After I lost them, it was just so hard to go on.

Sure, I've been married three times since.

Never again did I feel what I had felt with Shannon. The day she came into my life and the day our daughter came into our lives.

Then they had been ripped from my life and everything had changed.

"I guess I better get down to the lab, wake every one up and get the day started." Abby said.

Then she told Tim she would see him later, when he came down...she walked and disappeared into the elevator.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Something happened this morning and I guess I knew it would eventually. Tim had told me about when Ziva and Tony had gone under cover as the assassins.

He had been in the squad room with the FIB agents and they were talking about Tony and Ziva, the FBI agents had said there was no way they were faking the sex. Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

Tim and I had walked into the squad room together. Ziva was leaning against Tony's desk, smiling as they talked.

Everyday in the last week and a half since we had been told about rule 51, nothing had changed between them.

Now though...you could see a change in both of them. Tim and I walked over to Tim's desk. He sat down and Ziva walked over to her desk then took her seat.

I leant against Tim's desk. We were all talking, but Tony and Ziva it seemed didn't want to say anything had changed. So no one pushed it, then Gibbs had walked in and I came down to my lab.

I know Tim will come down to see me later. It seemed something had happened and everyone on the team had been affected.

I know there will be a day in the future that...

Tim will ask me to marry him (though it's something I thought I would never want, since rule 51...that's changed.)

Then if Tim asked, I would probably say yes and we would start our own family.

Tony would ask Ziva and the same would happen for then.

I thought about it and came up with an idea. I would have to ask Tim, Ziva and Tony though, because it was a plan that involved the four of us.

My idea was the four of us would take...

"Abby." Tim said and my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, Tim." I said turning away from my computer and facing him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No. Why would something be wrong?" I asked confused.

"Because I got off the elevator and didn't hear any music. Then I come in here and you didn't even notice, you always know when I'm in your lab." Tim told me.

"I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" Tim asked.

"I have an idea, but we have to get Ziva and Tony to help." I said and he looked curious.

"Are you going tell me your thinking or do I have to guess?" Tim asked and I became a little annoyed.

"All right, the four of us take Gibbs out to dinner and thank him again for taking back rule 12, so we could be together." I told him and he smiled.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After a couple of hours of helping Abby in her lab, I went back up to the squad room.

I waited for Gibbs to leave for a coffee run, before turning to Tony.

"Hey, Tony." I called and he looked.

"What, Probie?" Tony asked Ziva looked up to.

"Abby, has an idea. She needs all four of us though." I said.

"What is the idea?" Ziva asked.

"We have to meet Abby down in her lab after work." I told them.

They had agreed and it was at that point that Gibbs walked coffee in hand.


	6. Rules You Make & Live By

**GIBBS AND RULE 51...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS charaters do not belong to me.**

**This takes place a couple days after...Life Before His Eyes.**

**SUMMARY: Gibbs thinks about...Rule 51: Sometimes You're wrong. Could it effect everyone's lives?**

**CHAPTER 6: RULES YOU MAKE & LIVE BY...**

**A LITTLE OVER A YEAR AND A HALF-LATER...**

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

I was somewhat surprised when a couple of days after I had found the four of them in the squad room together had taken me out to dinner.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What is this about?" I asked looking around the table. **_

_**"For coming up with rule 51." Abby had replied with a smile.**_

_**I sat and watched the four of them talking and then it came to me...**_

_**For the first time in a long time, I had made a decision that made everyone (almost everyone) happy.**_

_**I thought back to the days when I had been as happy as they were...**_

_**The day I met Shannon...  
>The day I married her...<br>and the day Kelly was born... **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

So I wasn't to surprised when a couple months later, the four of them took me out to dinner. That day at work, they could hardly sit still and I knew something was going on, I thought I knew.

As it turned out...I had been right.

That evening after work, I walked into the restaurant they had chosen. I found the table; they had invited Duck, Palmer and Breena (Palmer's wife of a few months.) I sat down and Abby couldn't seem to stand it another minute.

"Tim asked me to marry him and I said, yes." Abby told me.

"I also asked Ziva to marry me." Tony said.

I had seen this coming...rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong

Now I could almost think of another rule...

_'If you love someone, tell them and don't let them forget it.'_

It had been six months later, when just a couple of days apart...

First Tim and Abby said their vows...

Then...

Tony and Ziva said theirs...

Then I waited for the next chapter in their lives and the news I knew would soon come, but this time...

No dinner came.

Instead, the four of them invited Ducky and Palmer up from downstairs.

Abby stood beside Tim's desk, then the news came...the news I had been waiting to hear since the day they had each couple had announced their engagement and the day they got married.

"I'm pregnant!" Ziva and Abby said at the same time.

That was almost two years ago.

Now I stand in my living room with Duck, Palmer, Breena, Tim, Abby, Tony and Ziva...

The new generation of McGee and the new generation of DiNozzo had begun.

Tony and Ziva DiNozzo- Had a baby girl- Caitlin Talia DiNozzo (Caitlin after former NCIS Agent Kate Todd and Talia after Ziva's sister)

She had only been fifteen minutes old then...

Tim and Abby McGee had also had a little girl - Jennifer Colleen McGee (Jennifer after Jennifer Shepard)

When Tony had begun to rub it in a week after they were born and everyone was here in my living room.

He got a few slaps on the head. (Abby, Ziva and me)

Though I lost my girls (Shannon and Kelly) so many years ago, I still had my family.

Maybe not blood or marriage related, but they were still my family.

Already the two girls were not only starting to look like a mix of their parents, but it also seemed that they to be picking up a few things like their parents. When I looked at

Kate and Jenny...

I could see the two were going to become best friends and become close.

I wondered what they would be like in the future.

I thought back to amongst one of the last memories I had of...Kelly.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Kelly Gibbs was in the back yard with Maddie Tyler (her best friend) they were sitting on some the ground and laughing about something. **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

I had only found out recently from Maddie what it had been. (They had buried a time capsule.)

I could see Kate and Jenny doing something like that. I hoped they would get to grow up and not have their life cut to short...As Kelly's had been.

It was Saturday, but I knew the three DiNozzo's and the three McGee's wouldn't be staying much longer.

After all the girls had just turned one today, in a little while they would get tired.

So after cake and presents the two families would be heading home. So would everyone else and I would once again be left as I had for so many years now in my empty house.

My house was empty when everyone left, but my life was full.

All of us...

Breena, Palmer, Duck, Tony, Ziva, Kate, Tim, Abby and Jenny

Would all get together at least once a week.

We all worked together at NCIS, but every since Ziva had joined as the last member we had become a family.

We had all been a family before I had told them rule 51, before rule 12 had been broken.

I had seen it years ago, when Tim first met Abby and I knew they would one-day break rule 12.

I had watched since they first met:

Grab ass...  
>the jokes they told...<br>the way they flirted...  
>the way Abby was jealous when Tim had a date with a girl...<br>the way Tim was jealous when Abby had a date...

They had broken rule 12, before Ziva had become a part of the team. That was a rule that never seem to have apply to them, they had known about and that didn't stop:

The day I enforced...

Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong

A lot changed and as for the other rule...

Rule 12: Never date a co-worker

Well I guess you could say I stopped enforcing the rule and broke one of my own in the process.

Rule 6 - Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness

As well as a couple more rules, then as they say...

_**'SOME RULES ARE MENT TO BE BROKEN.'**_

Everyone had left several hours ago and now I was sitting, once again looking at the pictures and the rules.

I learned something that day at the diner, something I had written down.

I might have written it down, but it took looking at what my life could have been like if other choices had been made and then I finally understood what it meant.

**RULE 51: SOMETIMES YOU'RE WRONG**

**RULE 52: SOMETIME YOU HAVE TO LOOK TO THE PAST TO SEE HOW TO CHANGE THE FUTURE.**

Looking back just a few years ago...well I can now smile and say:

I may have lost Shannon and Kelly, but as I had been told...I had done so much good since.

If things had turned out differently, I probably wouldn't have been able to do all the good I did or helped so many people.

Finally, I say one final thing...

**RULE 5: YOU DON'T WASTE GOOD**

**THE END**


End file.
